


绊律-日后谈

by downfallen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downfallen/pseuds/downfallen





	绊律-日后谈

并不黑暗的房间里，年轻的偶像正被当下大火的娱乐节目制作人拥在床上，在制作人身下婉转承欢着。  
“律酱，你放心，我一定会帮你的。”  
“希望你说到做到哦～”  
“那是当然。所以下次……能不能让晓过来？”  
“玩够我了想换人了？”  
“哎哟，你说的什么话啊～你看看，这不是偶尔也想换个口味吗。”  
“......我们先好好享受一下嘛～”

深夜，律回到家里，因为完全不困，就打开了电脑。个人邮箱收到一封邮件，署名是户隐绊。“啧，怎么又来了……”律叹了口气，将邮件直接删除，并拉黑了。  
“事到如今还用各种手段来接近我，到底是想干什么啊。”

“妈的，好烦。”  
在节目后台的准备间里，律难得一见的说脏话了。一旁的晓吓了一跳，凑过来用手贴了贴他的额头：“律，你不是生病了吧？”  
律对晓摆出笑脸:“昨晚久违的跟家人打个电话结果却被骂了啦，超烦的。”  
“啊，我理解我理解，但是家人一定是因为担心你。”晓笑眯眯的揉着律的肩膀。  
这是我卖身挣来的工作机会，晓你凭什么能坐在这里跟我一起化妆啊。脑子里如此想着的律，摆出笑脸，语气中毫无波澜：“我也知道，但是忍不住生气～嘛，不说这些，还是好好准备上场吧。”

律总是无法静下来，他需要不断的工作，一直以来支持着他的是粉丝的热爱和在娱乐圈成为顶级偶像的梦想。现在，为了实现梦想，他会用尽一切办法，哪条路是捷径，就走那条路，没有什么肮不肮脏的办法，因为梦想实现后，一切都会闪闪发光。

“律，来一下。”经纪人叫起正在看粉丝来信的律，之后律跟他来到一间小会议室，里面没有人在。  
“什么事？”律问到。  
“虽然有点难以启齿，但是，有大人物点名要你招待。”  
“大人物？哪方面的大人物？”  
“就是政界的大人物。”  
“哦...所以拒绝是不可能的吧...”  
“你如果真的不愿意，我们也不能强迫你去，当然了，那样公司可能就会出问题...”  
“公司出了问题，就养不起我们这种偶像了吧。”  
“我没有这么说...还是要征求你的意见的。”  
“没关系，你知道我对这种事没有抵抗的。反而应该庆幸不是点名晓他们去吧？”  
“对不起啊，律。你理解就好。”

什么对不起啊，真的对不起就不要告诉我啊。下一次居然是政界大人物哦？梦想实现之前，我可能会先死掉也说不定。  
律摆出一如既往的笑脸，走出了会议室。

经纪人开着车载律来到那个大人物要他来的地方，并告诉他一小时后会回来接他。  
是一个高级酒店，律来到经纪人告诉他的房间号门口，有两个保镖对他搜了身后，就敲了几下门示意里面的人。  
门被打开了，里面果然有一位曾经在新闻上见过的政界要人在等律。他姓柴田，除此之外律不记得。对方穿着酒店的浴袍，律低头的时候偷偷打量了一下他的身材，对方竟然是个有精壮肌肉的男人。“这种人不是都是大肚子肥胖中年人吗？”律心理嘀咕着，觉得对方既然这么壮实，那么屁股可能要遭殃了。  
“啊~你就是律酱吗？真人更可爱呢。”柴田坐在床上，而律站在他对面。  
“谢谢，柴田先生。”律熟练的摆出微微害羞的脸。  
“好了，你坐过来吧。”柴田拍了拍床。  
律坐到他旁边，柴田一只手摸上他的大腿，并说着：“这件事是要保密的，我相信你当然知道。鉴于你是偶像，我也不会在明显的地方留下痕迹的。”  
柴田说完，见律点了点头，他的手就离开了律的身体，然后把他放倒在柔软的床上，自己也骑了上去。  
“柴田先生……这种考虑很体贴啊……”律微笑。  
“律酱，你似乎对这种事没有抵抗呢。”柴田一边将手从律的衣服下伸进去，一双大手摸着律的身体，几乎要把律的腰包围起来。  
“唔……柴田先生……我最喜欢被男人的那根抽插了……”律将手伸过去。  
“哈哈哈，律酱原来是这种孩子啊。”柴田任他揉着自己的性器。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“怎么会，这样事情就好办多了。”柴田说着，就把律扒了个精光，“那我稍微粗暴一点对你也没问题了。”  
“啊……柴田先生的好大啊……”

律倒在床上，用手指向外掏着里面的精液。柴田果然像他说的那样没有在显眼的地方留下痕迹，反之在胸前和屁股上留下了一些红印和淤青。  
“律酱皮肤很嫩，所以轻轻按了一下就留了印子呢，不好意思哦。”  
“嗯，因为是偶像，所以皮肤也一直很注意护理呢。”律在床上有点爬不起来。  
“你来这差不多有2个小时了吧。”柴田看了看表，“去洗个澡吧。”  
“不用了。”律笑了笑，“我的经纪人一个小时前就在等我了，我得快点下去了。”  
“是吗？那么日后我会让我的秘书联系你的。”  
“好的。”律扶着腰站了起来，他随便拿纸巾擦了擦身子，就穿好衣服离开了。

“律，你终于下来了。我刚刚都上去找你了，但是被保镖拦在外面了。”经纪人担心地说。“你还好吗？”  
律揉着自己的腰，侧倒在车后座上：“怎么可能好，没想到这个大人物力气这么大。但是人还蛮不错的。”  
“是吗，那你回家好好休息，老板给你明天放假了。这个药我事先买好了，不知道你用不用得上。”经纪人甩了一袋子的药之后启动了车子。  
“嗯，谢谢。”

两天后，经纪人告诉律柴田的联络又来了。  
“咦，这么快就……”  
这次见面的地点是在一个高层建筑，律先在家里做好了清洁，为了不要像上次一样被搞的死去活来也自己先做了一下扩张。这次并没有保镖给他搜身，他拿着经纪人给他的卡直接刷卡进了屋。走过客厅来到卧室，终于有了一个人影，但这个人却不是柴田，而是好久不见的绊。  
“你？！你怎么在这里？！”眼前的绊比高中时代成熟了，他穿着看起来很贵的商务套装，修长的身材很显个头，头发也一丝不苟梳起来。  
“今天是我叫你来的。”绊看起来心情不错。  
“这里是……”律问道。  
“这里是我家。”  
周围都是简约又很贵气的家具，巨大的落地窗外是夜空，稍微往远处可以看到发光的塔。  
“呐，律……最近我常常做梦。梦见我们两个人并肩站着，接受着鲜花与掌声，我们相视一笑，然后爱哭的你就笑着流下了眼泪。”  
他走过来搂着律，和他跳舞一样地旋转起来，律被动的转着圈。  
“怎么在发抖啊，律。  
“我啊，一直都无法忘记你。  
“律，可以回到我身边吗？”  
绊停止了动作，拉起律的脸亲吻着他。  
“哈哈，难怪柴田指名要我啊。你就是他的秘书？  
“一点也没变啊。”律继续说，“你还是可以满不在乎的将我推给别人。  
“太晚了。我已经不是那个对你言听计从的孩子了。  
“现在的我呢，已经长大了。我不会真诚待人，不会对一切都竭尽全力，我对每个人都保持笑脸。不会每天有猫爬到身上，被人干的时候，也不会流泪了……  
“说到这个。我们来做爱吧？大晚上的叫人家来，不做爱干什么呢？”律挣脱了绊的手，撩开自己的衣服，胸前还残留着一些淤青变淡后的印子。  
他坐到卧室的床上，把衣服脱光了。  
“我是洗干净才来的，所以您可以放心大胆的上哦，户隐先生。”见绊没动作：“怎么了？啊~是这种玩法吗？”  
律以一种挑逗性的姿势向绊张开了双腿，手指插进后穴搅动着，同时自己撸着性器。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”  
绊还是不动。  
“人家后穴好痒啊……想要大肉棒插进来~”律换了个姿势趴在床上，在床单上轻轻的蹭着自己阴茎，小穴一张一弛的在绊眼前。他的屁股和腿上有点点的淤青，让绊觉得十分刺眼。  
“都是律的错……你一直不肯见我，我才用这种手段让你回到我身边的。”绊咬着嘴唇。  
“别一个人在那边纠结了，快来啊，人家忍不了了嘛~”律又将手指插进后穴里搅动着。  
“律，你为什么不敢看我。”身后绊的声音有些低沉。  
“……”律停止了手里的动作，“不想做的话，我要回去了。”  
“不行。”绊的声音里还是有种让律难以拒绝的成分，尽管如此，律还是起身穿好了衣服准备离开。  
“律，不要走。”绊拉住了律的手。  
“……那时候你不也没有停下吗。”律挣脱了绊的手臂。  
突然头上挨了一记重击，律难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，接着就昏了过去。  
“律……我不会再离开了……所以你也不能离开……”

律从绊的床上清醒过来时，天还黑着，他的手被绑着，脚上也拴着脚铐，而绊不见踪影。  
“有人吗？”律大喊了一声。  
没有人回应，屋里一片寂静，他从床上爬起来，想要找到自己的手机向经纪人求救。可是手被绑在身后，他找了半天能不能像影视作品里那样刚好有一把刀或者是什么锐物可以割绳子，但是并没有找到。不一会儿绊就回来了。  
“律，你醒了……”  
“快放开我。你疯了吗，我的经纪人会来接我的。”  
“你的经纪人的话，我已经打发他走了。”  
“你是准备监禁我吗？这是犯罪吧？！我可是偶像，多少也有点名气的，你不怕被曝光吗？！”  
“律在担心我吗？”绊笑道，“放心，这种事情，是很容易处理的。”  
“……怎么样才能放我走？”  
“律答应不会离开我为止，一直都要留在这里。”  
“……”  
“好，我不会离开你，所以快把我的绳子解开。”  
“律，这样子随便说的话我会信吗？”绊极有耐心的说着。  
绊脱下衣服换上了睡衣，他爬到床上，将律搂在身边：“这么晚了，睡吧。”  
“这样绑着我睡不着。”  
“先忍忍吧，我不能放开你，你会逃走的吧。”绊闭着眼睛。  
绊的温度熟悉的让律觉得有点恶心，绊紧紧的抱着他，生怕他趁自己睡觉的时候跑掉。而律几乎一晚上没有睡着。

“醒醒，你那玩意硌到我了。”  
绊被律的声音叫醒了，他睁开眼睛后仔细的看了一下律，然后长舒一口气。  
“太好了，你还在。”  
“废话，我想走都走不了。”律翻了个白眼，“话说回来，户隐先生你是不是晨勃了。”  
“因为抱着律，我一晚上都在做春梦呢。”绊一点也没有脸红。  
“那请你快去厕所撸掉吧。”  
“律，不再像昨晚那样邀请我吗？”绊挑着律的下巴。  
“没那个心情。”  
“可是我有。”绊说着，开始亲吻律的脖子。  
“要做吗？那麻烦你把我的手解开。”  
绊把律的手解开了，然后变换一下动作，又将他双手绑在了头顶。  
“放开我！”律挣扎着，用腿踢他的身体，铁链随之哗哗作响。绊跨过他的身子，压在律的腿上，让他无法动弹。律死死地瞪着绊，他的眼睛红到要滴出血来。  
“律，你真是个爱哭鬼啊。”绊抚着律的脸颊，用拇指擦去律的泪水，“让我们回到从前好不好？那时候多快乐啊。”  
“哼……”律冷哼一声，不再看他，转移了自己的视线。  
绊继续吻着律的脖子，动手在律身上抚摸着，律的呼吸加重了。  
“别碰我。”律咬牙说着，尽管这并不能阻止绊要对他做的事，他也要表明自己并不想和绊复合的立场。绊拉下律的内裤，律也被他弄得有些硬了：“嘴上说着别碰我，这里不是起了反应吗？”绊将律的阴茎放在自己嘴里，轻轻吮吸着，手也探入了律后穴里。  
律如实的给与着自己的反应，喘息着，也动着腰向绊嘴里送着自己的性器。绊含了一会儿就放开了，他抬头看着律：“现在有心情做了？”  
“嗯，快把你那根一大早就很精神的小弟弟插进来让我爽爽吧。”  
“律……你是故意这么说话惹我生气的吗？”绊的脸上一如既往的带着微笑，但律很熟悉这微笑中带着一丝不爽。  
“我为什么要讨你欢心呢。我很讨厌你啊。”  
“律……”绊的脸色有些难看。  
“啊，但是只有那根肉棒我还挺喜欢的。”律舔了舔嘴唇。“是呢，要说过去有什么令人眷恋的，那就只有和你做爱的时候很舒服这一点了吧。”  
绊的手慢慢的抓紧了律，这双手抓在律的手臂上，却像抓住了律的脖子，令他感到窒息。  
“那我就，让你舒服吧。”  
律任由绊拉起他的腿，将阴茎插入到自己的后穴中，这感觉并不让人怀念，就像和律做过的所有人一样，绊的阴茎并没有让律觉得有太大的差别。  
律觉得这实在太过悲伤了，他忍不住留下了眼泪。  
绊很温柔，绳子带给律的疼痛还更多一点，两相无言，只是一味的娇吟缠绵着，久违的性爱令绊觉得完全无法满足。他想要的也许是心灵上的慰藉，而现在的律已经无法给他了。

如此过去很多天，律没有表现出想要离开的意思，绊几乎没有再碰他，他就这样继续呆在了绊家里。绊给他解开了绳子，但没有解开脚铐，他的脚还是被拴在床边到厕所的范围。  
绊工作去了，律打开电视，他的那档综艺已经理所当然的换成晓做常驻嘉宾了。律看着综艺节目，却一点也笑不出来，他觉得耳鸣，看到方框里面的人在笑，却听不到在说什么。

“律，我回来了。”绊最近很喜欢对律说我回来了，家里有个人等他的感觉让他觉得还不错，尽管这个人不喜欢他。  
“欢迎回家。”律随口答着。  
绊正解领带的手顿了一下，这是律第一次回应他的“我回来了”。他看向律，律看着床单。  
“绊……”  
“律？你终于肯叫我的名字了？”绊走了过来。  
“吻我。”律搂过绊的脖子，索求着绊的吻。绊的衣服才换了一半，也顾不得那些，他吻着终于对自己敞开心扉的律，高兴的心脏怦怦直跳。  
律抱着绊的脖子，身上被绊服务着，在绊的耳边喘着粗气，下身渐渐站了起来。律颤抖着被绊推倒在床上，绊亲吻着律的脚趾，细致的用舌头舔舐着他腿上的肌肤。  
“绊...啊......”律难耐的用手揉搓自己的阴茎，“不要舔那个了，舔这里吧。”律分开了自己的双腿，他从前面用指尖够着自己的后穴，把那后穴外圈的肉扒开又放下，然后又回来摩擦着性器。  
绊趴过来，缓缓俯下身子将自己的舌头刺进律的后穴。律用腿勾着他的身体，并以叫声来告诉他，还远远不够。  
绊终于用够了舌头，他拉开裤子，露出自己的性器，顶在了律后穴上，律咬着下唇期待的看着他。  
“律，想要吗？”绊问。  
“想要，快进来...”律的表情看上去快哭了。  
“发誓吧。发誓和我永远在一起...”绊的表情看起来十分认真。  
“我发誓，和你永远在一起！可以了吗？快进来！”  
“今晚真是奇迹之夜啊。”  
绊猛的插进去，律大叫着又抱紧了他，他激烈的吮吸起绊的嘴唇，下面也紧紧吸着绊的阴茎，体内被不断顶弄着敏感点，他舒服的蜷起脚趾。  
两人亲吻着，唾液从嘴边流出也不知道是谁的程度，吻了很久。终于，律放开了绊的嘴，两人的嘴唇都泛着红，律被绊的动作带着，在床上躺不稳，就又爬起来，抱住了绊。绊抓着律的屁股不断抽送着性器，律不住的喘着叫着，嗓音都变得沙哑了。  
“律，我爱你。”绊在律耳边说着多年前没有说的话，律没有回应，只是沉浸于性爱中。

当晚，律睡得相当沉。他很累，他已经好久没有睡个好觉了。  
绊因为律答应了不分开，给他除去了最后的一个脚镣。绊看着头发因为汗珠粘在额头上的律，觉得心里一片暖意，他撩了撩律的头发，然后躺下，搂着律也睡着了。

早晨，绊看着还在熟睡的律，心里的最后一块石头总算落了地。他不由自主的吻了一下律的额头，律还没有醒，他打算先做个早饭。  
做好简单的早饭后，他回到卧室，叫醒了律。  
“绊...”律伸手捧过绊的脸亲了绊一口，然后脸红红的说：“早啊。”  
绊也笑了笑：“来吃早餐吧。”  
“好啊～”律从床上爬起来，环顾了一下四周：“说起来，绊，这是我第一次来你家呢，你家好大啊～”  
“嘛...”绊模糊的回应着。  
两人来到客厅，绊给律准备的是传统的日式早餐，白米饭，几个小菜，纳豆和汤。  
“哇，这些都是你做的？”律惊讶的说到。  
“这很简单的。”绊拉开一个椅子请他坐下。  
“是吗？”律坐下加了一点菜送进嘴里，“好吃。”  
绊也坐在律的对面，他觉得哪里不对，但又说不上来是哪来的违和感。  
“对了，我刚刚就想说了，绊，你和在外面的时候给人感觉很不一样啊！”  
“哦？哪里不一样？”  
“很成熟的感觉！”  
绊皱了皱眉。  
“那么，饭也吃完了，我们来讨论一下明天的演出吧。”律放下了碗。  
这句话就像是晴天霹雳一样打在绊头上，绊张了张嘴，然后平复了一下心情，才问到：“律，你不是在跟我开玩笑呢吧？”  
“怎么这么说呢？”律看着绊，然后突然又说：“啊嘞，不对，演出昨天已经演过了。”他看着绊，看得绊心里发毛。律前言不搭后语的表现让绊感到恐惧，但是从他的话中推断他的心理现在似乎是回到了高中时代。  
“话说我为什么会一大早的在绊家里？”律问到。  
绊扔下碗站了起来，他来到律身边，蹲下来看着他：“律，你不记得为什么在我家了吗？”  
“不记得啊。”律摇了摇头，眼里一片清澈。  
“因为...因为这两天学校放假，我邀请你来我家的啊。”绊配合着律的表现说道，律听完后咯咯笑了起来，他又说：“真是的，一放假就想着卿卿我我，你可不要忘了我们的梦想哦。”  
“当然没忘，要成为学院里不可动摇的top组合。”  
“哼哼，没忘就好。”律站起来：“那我们来练舞吧！”  
被律拉着，两个人在宽敞的大厅开始跳起了曾经的舞蹈，绊因为太久不跳了动作十分生疏，被生气的律殴打了好几次。  
休息了一会，律又突然说：“绊，我的手机呢？我想要看看这次梦幻祭我们在网上的评价。”  
绊一咬牙抱着律就亲了起来，接着律和他在地毯和沙发上做爱，律就像从前一样眼角泛着泪水，忍着声音，恍惚起来抓着绊的头用粗糙的吻技亲吻着，不愿离开。  
“嗯啊！”律仰头叫出了声，他泪水盈盈的看着绊，委屈的说：“你，是不是又射在我里面了...我会肚子疼的。”  
“我会好好帮你清理的...”绊吻着律的眼睛，而律乖巧的由他吻着。

“嗯，是我。”绊看了看卧室的方向，里面没有传出声音，律应该还睡着，“帮我预约一位心理医生......”

律醒了过来，从厨房传来饭菜的香味，是他喜欢吃的菜。  
“妈妈...”律咬着手指嘴里嘀咕着什么。  
“啊，时间来不及了。”律又抬手看了看根本不存在的手表，他看向身旁的落地窗，夕阳的红光从整面窗照进来，他咧嘴笑了：“谢谢你们的支持！荧光棒的颜色真的很漂亮哦！”

“律？”绊推开卧室的门，窗开着，但是律已经不在了。


End file.
